Astral Shadow
by Ace Aero
Summary: Do you understand? We're fighting a war that can't be fought with tanks and guns. It has to be fought by us. They have to be stopped by us, Alfred. AU-ish
1. Prologue

**Warning: OOC-ness done on purpose; Language**

**Astral Shadow**

**Prologue**

"Hey Alfred! Oi… Wake up you bloody-"

My eyes opened up slowly, and what I saw was Arthur's hand millimeters away from my face.

"I'm awake now… No need to slap me, Mr. British Gentleman."

I got up and noticed the difference in his clothes. Arthur now wore the musty green uniform of the British military during World War 2. Wait… how did I know that?

"Why are you wearing something different Artie?"

"Don't call me that. Look at yourself for once, too."

I gazed down at myself and found out I was in America's uniform from the same time frame. I also had a pretty cool bomber jacket.

"What happened? These weren't the clothes I came here with!" I said shocked, tugging at the fabric of my jacket.

Arthur started walking. "Some say here in the Astral Plane, you change to your 'true self.' Make sense to you? Hmm?"

I started running after him. "Wait up! And no, that doesn't make sense to me!"

When I caught up he sighed. "You'll get it eventually."

It was then when I finally took in my surroundings. We were in a hallway and the lights weren't that bright. It looked like a place where you'd go to smuggle drugs or whatever. It was dim and musty and I didn't really like it here. I don't know what, but I just got a bad feeling from this place. Despite that, I continued walking.

"Where are we exactly, Arthur?" I questioned

He scoffed. "Took you long enough to ask. I don't exactly know where, but we are apparently in some underground secret base somewhere in Germany. It looks like it was built during the World War 2 era."

I stopped. "But we were in _America_ when we left!"

"Did you forget what I told you?"

I pouted. "No…"

"Good. Now, right about now… There should be a door around here…"

He looked around in the dim lighting, and I could only fear for something. Ghosts? What the hell? Who said I was scared of ghosts? Why am scared of them all of a sudden?

"H-Hey… Arthur… What if… What if there are ghosts in here? Like Nazi zombies!"

I didn't see it, but Arthur smiled. "Nonsense, Alfred. There aren't ghosts in here because there isn't a reason for them to be here. Right, Flying Mint Bunny?"

_Oh shit._

I watched as Arthur continued to pet… _something_… And he was smiling, too! Oh my god… Not again…

"Artie… Earth to Artie!"

His head turned in my direction. Thank god! "Huh? Oh… Sorry about that… Mint Bunny was just over excited, that's all."

I just nodded.

"So… through these doors lie the enemy. I've been here before, and he is strong, but he won't _do anything_! He just sits in his over-glorified seat he bloody calls a bleeding throne, and he orders his lackey to do his dirty work! Gah! Bloody hell…" Arthur's fist came into contact with the metal wall. The bang was surprisingly soft. With his tone of voice, it was obvious he was annoyed.

"Uh… Could the guys inside hear that?" I asked with some amount of worry.

"No, because he chose the only room in this whole facility that was _sound proof_."

He was still annoyed. Dear god, this person must be awesome if he can annoy Artie that much!

"Are we going in any time soon?"

"If you want to we could go in now, or I could spend some more of your time brooding over Ge- Ludwig."

"That's his name? Ludwig?" I asked, picking up the words.

Arthur sighed. "Yes. So… shall we go in?"

I shrugged and nodded. When the door opened, I felt a rush of air, and then I found a knife at my neck.

"What the hell?"

I stared at the small man holding a pocket knife _dangerously close_ to my neck. He was short, had a weird curl sticking out of his hair – which was brown, by the way – and he wore a grey uniform and a sweet cap. I could honestly say I would call him badass if he didn't have a knife to my neck.

"Who enters here without consent?" A stern voice asked.

I tried to look around at my surroundings, the knife at my neck uncomfortable. I saw a man with slicked back, blonde hair wearing the old German SS uniform. He didn't have the red armband, though. His eyes were closed, like he was sleeping. The accent – from what I could tell – was German. The room was small, square, and dimly lit. This place sucked, honestly.

"No need to be serious now, Ludwig," Arthur said. Apparently, this was the man that annoyed the British dude so much. Lo and behold, he _was_ sitting in an over-glorified seat… which means that the one who had a knife to my neck was his lackey! "Feliciano, you can let go, too."

"Not until boss says I can leave his neck in peace." The man said. I am saying he is Italian and that he is in the mafia no matter what. Feliciano – as Arthur called him - fits everything!

"Why are you here Arthur? Say something. It'd better be a good reason, or I'll have Feliciano slit both of your throats." Ludwig demanded.

The small Italian nodded in consent. God… that was scary! I swear his face had one of those sick, twisted smiles that you see the killer in a horror movie do before he kills someone! _Yeah right, Italy's a nice boy. He could never do this. _Where did that come from? And why did I call Feliciano Italy? My head hurts.

"I'm here to introduce the newest player." Arthur said. Ludwig looked up in interest, his eyes open now. They were a cold ice blue. He stared at me… Or was it glared? I couldn't tell.

"Go on…"

"Alfred F. Jones. He's from America, and he's a special case."

"Special case my- "

"Is he like Ivan?" Ludwig asked… Or demanded… I don't know which.

"Certainly not, but he has the power to match Ivan." What does Arthur mean by that?

"Hm…" It _sounded_ like a sound of approval… "Alright… Feliciano get back over here."

"Understood sir."

The knife was released from my neck, and he went back to Ludwig's side. When I touched my neck I felt something warm. My eyes widened. When I looked at my fingers, they were red.

"He cut me!" I pointed my red finger at Feliciano. Arthur glared at the boy. I think I heard a few curses escape his mouth.

Ludwig glared at Feliciano who tilted his head downward. "Sorry… I just can't help it, you know?"

"Whatever."

"Anyways..." Arthur began, inching towards the door. "We'll be going now- Run Alfred! Run like your bloody life depends on it!" And he bolted out the door. What…

"Hurry up and catch him!" Ludwig ordered, pointing at the now open doorway. Feliciano rushed off. "And in the meantime, I have some business with you, Mr. Jones."

My panic sensors went red, and _I _rushed out the door. I crashed into Feliciano and he _nearly_ tried to _slit me __again__._ I ran faster.

My boots clunked down the corridor wanting to see a door leading outside sometime soon…

One appeared a few seconds before I crashed into it.

"Ow… A door!"

I opened it. Cool! It locked from the outside! When it was tightly locked, I heard random curses in Italian. And then sobbing. And my head hurts. Again.

"Took you long enough…" Arthur said smugly, even though he was out of breath.

"What was up with that?"

"Those two are… strange, for lack of a better word. They're the ones we'll be facing. One of them has to go down."

"Can we leave now?"

"Yeah… whatever. That's all you came here today to do anyways."

The next time my eyes opened up, I was in London.

**Disclaimer: I no own Hetalia.**

A/N: New story~ Yahoo~! This is one of the longest chapters I have written! Awesome~ Oh… And yes, Feli is Germany's little assassin. Tee hee~ Didn't see that coming did you? Well… maybe for some of you it's not. And apparently I sorta indirectly gave him a throat slitting fetish. I blame Sweeny Todd. Even though he's British. And this prologue takes place during the actual story. If you review, I'd appreciate if you used the human names instead of country names please!


	2. The Walking Dead

**Warning: OOC-ness done on purpose**

**1: The Walking Dead**

"_Feliciano-san, we have someone around the area. Please check it out."_ I heard Kiku say in the radio earpiece.

"Does the person appear armed?" I asked.

"_No… In fact, he doesn't seem to have any weapons. I do not see Arthur around anywhere either."_

"Can you give me a description?"

"_The man is fairly short. He has a blue military uniform, sandy blonde hair, and blue or purple eyes. I can't tell for sure. The lighting is always bad."_

I took quick note of the information and set out down the hall. My boots made quiet steps as I took my gun out of its holster. When I took a look around the corner, there the man stood. He looked clueless. I guess he wandered here on accident. Wait a minute… Surely my eyes were deceiving me. That can't be who I think it is. If it is, you have _got_ to be kidding me.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" The man called out. His voice had an accent. It was a very thick one, too. "Anyone? I'm sort of lost and I don't know how to get out…" He said worriedly. His voice lowered down, too.

I took a step out from my cover. I heard the man gasp a little bit.

"I can help-"I was cut off by Ludwig's demanding voice in the earpiece.

"_Put me on, Feliciano."_

I sighed. "On it, sir."

I took out a flat disc from my back pocket. The man continued to look in wonder as it hummed to life. To my surprise, the screen split into three separate ones. One for each of them, I guess. Ludwig, Ivan, and Kiku were all present. Was that a small smirk on Ivan's face…?

"_Hello… My name is Ludwig Beilschimdt. The man next to me is Kiku Honda, and the one farthest from me is Ivan Braginski." _

"And I'm Feliciano Vargas. Yours?" I offered, seeing as how Ludwig didn't say anything after that. Again, I thought I heard something from Ivan. Dammit… I hate that man.

The man shook in his boots.

"T-Tino. My name is Tino. Do you want to hear my last name? It's long…"

"No, that's fine. Tino, how would you like to join our side? I'll help you out if you do." I carefully eyed his movements. My hand slowly crept up to my back leg, fishing for the small knife I hid in there.

Tino's eyes lit up in wonder. It looked like he was trying to remember something… Then, he put a finger up to Ludwig, Kiku, and I. "I feel like I can trust you three, but…" He trailed off, and went into thinking again. After a few moments, he jabbed a finger at Ivan. "I don't trust you." He deadpanned.

Kiku paled. Ludwig looked at him with intrest. Ivan was smiling.

_"How good are your sniping skills, Tino?"_ Ivan asked, that bastard's smile ever present.

"They're pretty well polished, if I do say so myself."

"_He can be our sniper then."_ Ivan stated.

"But-"

"_Kolkolkolkolkol…"_

"Fine, fine!" I threw my arms up in the air in defeat.

"_Bring him to the main hall, Feliciano."_ Ludwig ordered.

"Understood."

The power for the viewer turned off, and I put it back in my pocket. I led Tino back to where Ludwig was.

_Finland…_

* * *

><p>I woke up to the usual.<p>

Matthew was arguing with Gilbert, and Romano was busy watching it all like he owned the place.

I sighed.

"What happened now?"

Gilbert pointed an accusing finger at Matthew. "I ask for pancakes and he blows up in my face!"

"Matt?"

"… He won't take no for an answer, right, Kumakichi?" The polar bear in Matthew's arms looked up. That same question left its mouth as usual.

"Who're you?"

Matthew sighed. "I'm Matthew, Canada, your owner." He told the bear for the umpteenth time.

I looked at the both of them. Life was just so hard now… "Look, Gilbert. If Matthew says no, then it's no. Matthew, if you need any help, don't hesitate to wake me up. I don't want to have to do _this_ when I get up in the morning."

Gilbert huffed and stormed back upstairs. Matthew went to the living room.

"Oi… British failure with no cooking skills whatsoever." Romano called from his lounging place on the couch. "Why is our team so rag tag?"

I made a small cup of tea and sat on the table next to the couch. "It's so rag tag because half of the world doesn't know what the bloody hell's going on. You know you're included, right?"

"Yes. I know that."

"Gilbert's here because of his brother, and Matthew's here because he wants to see his brother again, too. I suppose you're here for the same reason they are?" I asked, taking a sip from my tea.

"_Si._ I am. His stories are getting worse day by day. He told me where to find you. He also said to stay with you for the time being."

_Great, another headache. _

I stood up from my place on the table and told the Italian what I expected from him. I left, got my jacket, and was about to head out the door, when the door slammed into my face.

"Agh…" I covered my bleeding nose. "Who the hell did that?"

Outside the door stood a face I never thought I'd see for a long time. His eyes were still shining that bright sky blue. _Everything_ was the same. Well… except for his clothes, but that was to be expected.

_America…_

* * *

><p>"Hey.." I said out of breath. "I heard this place was pretty good at helping out people with problems like mine."<p>

"Well, what is it?" The man (He was short!) asked, obviously irritated. He was covering a bleeding nose… Whoops… Maybe I should apologize for that.

"I've been having these strange dreams lately…"

"Wait… Before you continue… Come inside."

As he ushered me inside, I noticed a teen who looked _almost exactly like me_ go up to the second story of the house.

As he got some tea which I so _politely _declined, I took a look at the house. It was simple, even though it was up to date in almost everything. There were a few extra seats in the living room. The way to the dining room was plain too. I take it back. This house seems boring to me. It looks old, stuffy, and British!

The man came back with a cup of coffee and a cup of tea. He gave me the coffee, which I gladly took. He also cleaned up that bloody nose pretty fast. The man scoffed and sat down, telling me to sit in the seat in front of him.

"Now, what's your name boy?" His accent was British!

"Alfred F. Jones, the Hero!" I said ever so proudly. Yep. I was epic that way. I heard the man scoff.

"Arthur Kirkland. Now, tell me about these dreams you've been having…"

* * *

><p>I was walking aimlessly around the streets of Boston. I had no idea where the heck I was going, or what I was doing here in the first place. When I left, wasn't I at my house?<p>

It was then when I noticed… _him_… at Arthur's door. No way in hell could he have gotten back so fast. I know that he was determined and all, but how could he find the place? It's not really well known…

I decided to see what he was up to.

* * *

><p>After the whole… session with Alfred, I finally convinced him to come with me to the Plane tomorrow. Well, that was fairly easy… But so far… the only ones who <em>do <em>know what's going on are the pasta loving boy who shouldn't be doing what he's doing, … uh… _him…_, the annoying pain in the arse, and I. That's not a lot, and I don't know if anyone else in the world knows. I hardly have any contacts in Asia, and my only contact is busy every day, according to _him._

I have to finish this thing soon, before Ludwig does anything _too_ drastic.

**Disclaimer: Does it **_**look **_**like I own Hetalia? (I don't own the title name either.)**

A/N: Did I manage to confuse anyone yet? And hey… Feli's not goin' 'round being the badass he is… or is he? Can anyone guess the one who's spying? No update next week… unless I can bring my laptop with me on my two week vacation. This chappie basically introduced the majority of the cast... "orz And even though the title belongs to a Zebrahead song, this was written while listening to Green Day...


	3. Falling Apart

**Important Note:** The 4th part of this chapter is the **prologue**. If you don't want to read it again, skip the area with the p. It's from England's POV though.

**Warning: OOC-ness done on purpose; Suggestiveness; Language **

**2: Falling Apart**

I know what's going on, I just haven't told anyone yet. That potato eating bastard's insane… at least that's what it sounds like in Veneziano's stories. Ugh… Dammit! I hate what he's doing to my _fratello_! It's driving both of us nuts! Veneziano had to switch back to _that_ uniform even… I hated that day when he left out the door in _that_ uniform.

* * *

><p><em>I was sitting on the couch in my brother's home in Venice. I saw <em>him_ walk down from the second story in _that_ uniform. God be damned as to why he was wearing it again._

"_Oi, Feliciano! Why are you wearing that uniform again? It sucks!"_

_He turned slowly to face me, eyes shadowed by his cap._

"_Germany said I had to."_

_Germany? Damn potato bastard!_

"_Why? He doesn't like the color blue or what?"_

_His eyes were still shadowed by the cap._

"_He said I had to act serious for a change, so I figured, '_Why not?'_"_

"_Wait… So you _chose_ to wear it?"_

"…_Si, fratello… And I think I'm out of practice."_

"_Eh? Don't you know the memories those bring back to _me_? And what do you mean by out of practice?"_

"_Yeah I know, the March on Rome, right?" His voice had an underlying smirk._

_Veneziano charged me, and then pinned me down to the floor. I struggled under his grip. Since when was he this strong?_

"_Why are you doing this, _fratello_?" I managed to choke out. I didn't make eye contact with him, but I knew he had a sadistic smirk on his face. It was the same the last time. _

_I heard him flick his pocket knife open._

"_Because it hurts. The pain, the torture, the confinement… They're driving me insane! What's worse, he sees me as his assassin and lackey, nothing more." He choked out some of his words. _

"_Still- !" His hand went over my mouth._

"_Now, don't scream, _fratello._ I'm gonna march on Rome all over again."_

* * *

><p>I touched the mark on my neck where he nicked me and then removed the glove that would now forever cover my left hand. I glared at the three damned letters he wrote into it.<p>

RSI.

I cried.

_Why, Veneziano? _

* * *

><p><em><strong>P<strong>_

I inched closer to the sleeping American at my feet. He really was an idiot. He's been out for a few minutes… Is he alright?

I was in the same bunker as usual – Germany's. Well… Ludwig's.

My impatience with the boy grew larger over time. I was busy pacing, thinking of how many things have happened so far. There have been many assassination attempts at many nations around the world. All have failed horribly. All that I know is that the M15 and the Secret Service have been looking all over the world for the culprits, but they will never find them. They stand before us here, waiting, tempti-

"Gah… Lemme go ya stinkin' commie…"

That was it.

"Hey Alfred! Oi… Wake up you bloody – "

I saw his eyes blink open slowly… very slowly. Then I noticed my hand was _dangerously close_ to his face. Oh shoot…

He rubbed his eyes sleepily, calling me a British Gentleman. How many times has he called me that? At least he didn't say Artie… Damn that nickname. He asked me about my uniform, while I told him to look at his. He was sufficiently shocked.

I started walking and said, "Some say here in the Astral Plane, you change to your 'true self.' Make sense to you, hmm?" The last part was said with a very mocking tone, but since he can't _read the atmosphere_, I guess he won't pick it up.

Truth be told he didn't. Still the same old America, I see.

Our boots clunked along the corridor for a while until the git finally asked, "Where are we exactly, Arthur?"

I gave him an unnoticeable glare and scoffed. "Took you long enough to ask. I don't know exactly where, but we are apparently in some underground secret base somewhere in Germany. It looks like it was built during the World War 2 era."

In all honesty, I _knew_ exactly where we were in Germany, I _knew _this place was originally a bunker. Now it's a bloody secret base. I _knew_ it was built during the World War 2 era. Many of the bunkers like this still exist underneath Germany today. I had to keep my act up, lest I slip and give out too much.

I heard him whine, interrupting my thoughts. "But we were in _America _when we left!"

I thought I explained the whole process to him before? Asking him if he remembered what I told him about transport, Alfred let out a quiet "No."

I felt around the metal wall to find the secret door to Ludwig's headquarters. Not really headquarters, per se… It's just him sitting in his over-glorified chair he bloody calls a throne.

"H-Hey… Arthur… What if… What if there are ghosts in here? Like Nazi zombies!"

_Wow… _Nazi_ zombies… Seriously… what went wrong with the boy? _I thought. I quickly told him that there was no such thing, because they would have no reason for being here. I would know, of course. It was then when Flying Mint Bunny decided to visit me.

"Ah~ Why are you here, Bunny?" I asked as I gently pet its head.

_I came to see him, England! _Bunny said.

"Who? The git?" I said while drawing my eyes to America.

_Yes! It's been so long…_

"Yes, well-" I was rudely cut off by Ame- Alfred, who caused Bunny to fly away.

After a bit of a rant on Ludwig and how he was worse than normal, we decided to finally go in. When we did, Italy had his (now signature) pocket knife up to Alfred's neck. I caught his eye. The boy looked scared…

After quite the introduction of Alfred… or America… I took my chances and bolted out the door. The strange conclusion my mind conjured up was that Ludwig would take us captive, so that's why I ran. I screamed bloody murder at Alfred… America to run. Hopefully he followed.

I got outside the premise, onto a stone street lined with houses, waiting for that door to open.

It did.

Alfred came out and we went back to America.

It was already too late.

_**P**_

* * *

><p>He sent me back to my quarters because I failed. Thank <em>God<em> he didn't do anymore.

I took off my gear and jacket and lay down on my bed. I know what's going on, England knows, too. The Brit keeps on asking for Kiku, but he doesn't know yet.

_I hope _he_ remembers soon…_

I thought off all the things that I've done in these past few years… Of all the things _he's_ done in the past few years. Looking back, it's worse than how he was during World War 2. He doesn't even _have_ a boss this time. He's doing this out of his own free will, which is what scares me the most. The rituals he does with Ivan are creepy, and they cause havoc the press would love to cover. The thing is, the press never does. I'm sent out for assassination attempts on the powers at be and other fellow nations. I don't know how he got the information on them. After all, now we're mostly just random people scattered across the globe.

Romano probably hates me now, too, especially with what I did to him. Damn me for being crazy enough to do that!

These wounds that I've received over the years have healed, but the scars remain.

I silently stared at the pills that lay on my bedside table. _Not today._ I told myself.

_Not today._

**Disclaimer: Does it look like I own APH?**

A/N: First off: *dangles Itacest fan service off a string* Next: I'm sorry Italy! The both of you! The brother's parts were considerably dark, for some odd reason. If you have any questions as to what ah… um… *doesn't know which names to use*… Veneziano did to Romano… I may or may not be able to answer them.


	4. Give Me A Sign

**Warning: Language**

**3: Give Me a Sign**

"Hey Tonio, Francis!" I called as I ran up to the Spaniard and the Frenchie. "Look who's back!"

If my two awesome best buds remember, would they tell me? How should the awesome me know? Hm… All this thinking may be a bit _too_ much…

"Gilbert! It's so nice to see you again, _mi amigo_!" Antonio said with that signature smile of his. I couldn't spot Francis anywhere… Uh-oh…

_Grab_

_SMACK_

The _lovely_ Frenchman toppled onto the ground. "Hello, _mon ami_. Your reflexes are still top-notch, I see." He let out a small chuckle. "Surely, you couldn't have held back a little bit?"

I smirked. "Nope! That would be a very un-awesome thing to do. Here, lemme help ya up."

We went to the nearest café stand and decided to catch up on things. Tonio talked about how he missed those two Italians that always visited his house, especially the one that cussed a lot.

_Same old, same old I guess._

"And _how_ exactly did you get him confused for a golden caterpillar, Francis?" Antonio asked.

"What? He grew his hair out so long I thought I gigantic caterpillar ate him! Then he asks me to cut his hair… silly little Englishman." He said with a laugh. "I wonder what the boy's doing now?"

"Who knows? He could be half way around the globe or here!" I said. In actuality, England was coming over to London soon.

That was when Tonio's cell rang.

"Excuse me, guys. It's an important call." He said while getting out of his seat. His tone changed too.

"No worries." Francis said.

"We won't ditch you if we see a cute girl!" I beamed. "We might even keep her around for when you come back!"

We laughed and Antonio left.

* * *

><p>The flames around us were scorching hot. I didn't expect it to be this soon!<p>

"Canada, hurry up! We have to get America on that jet to London as fast as possible!" I yelled.

I lugged the still sleeping American onto my back, running up the stairs to the helipad that I had on the roof. The boy felt warm. At least he's starting to feel like a nation again.

Prussia was in London already. He left a day earlier. Canada stayed behind to wait for us and then we had planned to leave a few weeks later, just in case he'd remember. This bombing was unexpected. Our plans were sped up.

"Dammit…"

The view from the roof was horrible. All around the city, it was tainted in a bright red and orange. The smoke from the fires were tall stacks, black as night. The news choppers were there already, giving the rest of the world live coverage. No doubt _he _was smiling.

After the trouble of lifting America into the chopper, we took off.

It really bloody sucks when half of the world doesn't remember who we are.

_You did not expect my attack this soon, did you, Arthur?_ A voice suddenly said in my head. I couldn't pinpoint whose voice it was.

_Who is it! _I demanded.

_I'm not obliged to tell you. So, what do you think of your former colony know? Is he still the great country you saw? _The voice spoke as if it was one of us. Who knew? This voice could belong to Norway or whatever human name he has for all that I care and I wouldn't know.

_What?_

_I hold all the pieces in this game of chess, England. Do not forget that._

* * *

><p><em>Breaking News…<em>

The small TV in the café took up all my attention now. Francis was listening in too. Antonio still isn't here, and it's been well over ten minutes.

_Three major areas in the United States of America have been severely damaged by several successful attempts at bombings…_

I panicked. (Not that awesome doesn't panic but…) _Bitte_... _I hope they left safely._

"Hey Francis, would you mind if I made a call too? Tonio still isn't back yet but…"

The Frenchman smiled. "I think we all have something important to get to. We both have friends in America that live in these areas, _non_?"

"_Ja. Danke_, Francis!"

The last view I saw of the man was him taking out a small napkin and wiping a tear.

When I got outside, I didn't see Antonio anywhere. _Where could he have gone?_ I thought. Pushing that aside for ten seconds, I whipped out my cell. Luckily, the one I needed answered. If it _was_ him.

"Matt! Where are you guys?"

"_Prussia, we're fine. Don't worry, England, America, and myself managed to get up and out of there. America's still knocked out though." _Canada said on the other line. _"England's busy talking to someone too. His cell just rang out of nowhere and the caller ID was France's so…" _He trailed off.

_Eh? Does that mean…_

"So everyone's fine? Where'd Romano go?"

"_Yeah, as far as I'm concerned. Oh… Romano went back to Italy a few days after you left. He said he had important business to attend to."_

"Alright. Are you guys en route to London?"

"_Yeah. I really didn't see this coming. One minute I was reading a book in the house, the next I was running up the stairs with flames raging outside the house."_

"The situation looks bad. How's America's condition?"

"_Oh it's bad alright. America may have gotten a slight fever. He started burning up when the first one landed in Texas."_

"Texas! The news said major areas!"

"_Yeah. An airport." _The Canadian said matter-of-factly.

"Oh… Did his glasses crack or what?"

"_Now that I'm looking at them, there is a small crack in the glass, but it's not noticeable."_

"_FUCK OFF YOU BLOODY OLD FROG!" _I heard over Canada's phone. Then I heard something crack. What…

"Uh…" I stared dumbfounded. I peeked into the café and saw Francis laughing his ass off. That's a good sign, right?

"_Canada? That is Prussia on the other side, right?" _I heard England ask.

"_Yes. He is."_

"_Well, I have some very important news to tell him." _I swore I heard him sigh as Canada gave the phone to him.

"_Prussia?" _I heard him ask. The Englishman sounded scared… just a little bit. I'm still guessing that might be a good thing. It's either that or a very bad thing, too… like Italy's death or something. Wait… was that even possible?

"The one and awesome speaking." I said proudly. I heard a very audible smack on the other end. Now I'm guessing he has a red handprint on his forehead.

The man whispered something to Canada first. Again, I guessed this because I heard a very happy Canadian on the other end.

"_Papa is back? Really?"_

"_Yes Canada, now let me tell Prussia!"_

"_Sorry…"_

"_Are you still there?" _He asked. I wonder if he heard the small bits of laughter that escaped my mouth… probably not.

"Hell yes I am. Why would important news be shrugged off by me?"

"_I can name twenty times and reasons why right now."_ He said sarcastically.

"Just tell me already! There's no use in keeping me waiting, you know that? Wait… If you do, I'll just hang- " He cut me off with the news of the century for me.

"_France is back."_

_What._

"What did you say, England?" I said with the slightest grin on my face.

"_I said that the bloody old frog was back. France, he's back." _The man retold me with a sigh.

And then I immediately hung up, and rushed back into the café with the stupidest grin on my face. No doubt England was probably cursing me right now.

He turned to me and smiled.

"France?"

"_Oui_?"

**Disclaimer:** I may own both APH volumes... but I don't own the series.

A/N: Lookie, lookie! Everyone's favorite Frenchman is back!

England: Why'd you have to bring him back!

Aero: Because. Now don't interrupt me.

A/N: Anyways… Where did everyone's favorite Spaniard go? Who owns the voice that spoke to England? Why am I asking these questions? Back on topic… There's so much speaking in this chapter! Sorry if it sucks too...

**Important request:** Hey... Any one reading wanna be my beta? I've never had one before, but I'd like to have one for this story... If you do, please send me a PM! I'll get back to you as soon as possible!


	5. Between Heaven & Hell

**Warning: OOC-ness done on purpose, Language**

**4: Between Heaven & Hell**

"_Hurry up lad!"_

_Huh... That voice… It sounds so familiar…_

"_I'm already here, England…"_

_That one too…_

"_His eyes are moving! Good!"_

_What…_

_Then I felt myself drift back into dreams, this one involving a teen who was… me?_

* * *

><p>My eyes fluttered open, refocusing and then blurring. I guess my glasses weren't on. I looked around. This certainly wasn't the place where Arthur and I left.<p>

"Ouch… Why does my head hurt? And where're my glasses?" I asked while rubbing my head.

I tried to sit up, but my stomach stared to hurt a bit. I clutched it lightly, one of my eyes shutting at the unsuspected pain.

"Slow down, boy. You wouldn't want to get worse, now would you?" I heard Arthur ask. My head nodded no, and he handed me my glasses. Everything got clearer…

_I doubt it._

I blinked at the voice. It didn't seem to come from the Englishman. Quickly swatting the thought of ghosts away, I decided to let it be.

"Something wrong?"

"No…" I said while lying back down. "Nothing. By the way, where are we?"

He had hesitated the slightest bit, but answered anyways.

"We're in my house, in London, England."

* * *

><p>To say that the peace and quiet was ruined was quite blunt, because Al just shouted "<em>WHAT?" <em>at the top of his lungs. Not. Nice.

Then, I heard the boy start asking questions, well, the usual ones that you hear from people who wake up in a different place from where they started. And _man_ was he loud!

The Canadian and his polar bear were on the couch watching some hockey match. I've never seen him so riled up in his life. Um… he looked pretty ticked. I guess his brother was so loud he couldn't hear the game. I heard from people that that was a _very bad thing_.

"Hey Prussia?" Canada asked.

"Yeah? What do ya want?"

He blatantly told me to sock his brother in the face, and then to say he was interrupting Canada's game. Wow… I guess he took this very seriously. I gave him a nod and then went up stairs. When I did…

"What do you mean_, 'My country just got bombed'_?" Alfred shouted.

"Because it did! The thing's all over the bloody news!"

Then they went for each others throats. I wasn't planning on socking him, but… Hey, a freebie's a freebie!

I leaned back for a clean sucker punch for the American. When it connected, England stared at me in shock, and Al keeled over and fell on his ass. Awesome.

"_WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" _They said in unison. Aw…

I jabbed a thumb downstairs. "Hockey plus a Canadian equals silence, got it?"

England stepped back in fear and Alfred looked on idiotically. Man I wish I had my cam right now!

"That means he'll beat your guts out if he can't hear the game."

Now Alfred stepped back too.

I whistled a tune as I went back down to report to Canada.

* * *

><p>The moment the news cast came on, I stopped what I was doing. I rushed up the stairs, shoes clinking against the wooden floor. My pace lightened when I reached the hall.<p>

I walked down the hallway alone, regretting my thoughts from two nights ago. I felt a few tears form in my eyes as I stepped into my room, where I quickly rushed to my bed. I buried my head into the pillows, their comfort helping, even if it was a little bit.

_I knew…_

I bit my lip and felt a small drop of blood fall.

_I knew what would happen._

My tears went and fell, something I'd never do in public. My thoughts have taken their toll. I said nothing and they paid the price.

_I never told them._

_Alfred and the others could have died…_

_They could have died because of _my _fucking choice._

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm with Signor Vargas."<em>

_The man eyed me suspiciously, as if I didn't fit in. I guess the black trench coat and fedora was overkill…_

"_I'll need some verification. ID or name?" The man's English was good, but it had that little hint of an accent._

"_Arthur Kirkland." I handed him the card. He examined it for a few moments, glanced back up at me, then handed it back. The man opened the door and I stepped inside._

"_Last door to the right." He called. I gave him a wave of the hand and the door shut behind me._

_As I walked down the dimly lit hallway, I saw a few other doors open. None of them caught my eye though._

_When I got to the area the man specified, a butler ushered me in. The room was small. The walls were painted a velvet red, and the wood floors were shined clean. The only things that stood out were a painting that hung on the wall and a small booth for two. I took my place inside said booth. It was pretty comfy._

_Veneziano was sleeping, and an empty wine glass was next to him. I nudged the boy lightly, causing him to stir. The butler asked if we wanted anything to drink; we both declined. Then, the Italian asked if he could leave, to which he complied._

_After the door clicked shut, Veneziano's eyes darted around the room for any devices whatsoever. He gave me a nod of approval._

"_Why did you call me here? Surely the matters can't be _this _important." I asked, removing the trench coat and placing it beside me._

"_Well, they are important, so listen very carefully. You can't say anything until after I'm done, understand?" Veneziano answered. I'm still not used to him being like this… Gah… If only that hadn't happened in the first place!_

_I nodded, hearing the faint click of something underneath the table._

"_I overheard Ivan and Ludwig planning something. I happened to pass by when I heard the main part." The boy paused, letting this part seep in, as if he's spying for me. "Ivan… He…"_

"_We-!" I felt a nick on my leg. Shit…_

"_Ah-ah! Remember?" I only nodded. Dear Lord why?_

"_He suggested they bomb Washington DC, Texas, and New York. Now, are any of those areas important to Alfred in any way at all?" He asked, which meant I could speak._

"_As far as I know, DC is the capital so… The boy would either get a small fever or a small pain in the chest." I knew this from the Blitz. A horrible set of memories they were. "As for Texas, they're his glasses, so they'd crack. New York… I… I'm not really sure what would happen."_

"_Think of any important historical events in that area. Specifically near the Statue of Liberty." Veneziano instructed._

_He paused, letting the information seep in again. Now… it hit me harder._

"_No… no… Dear God no…" My head was buried into my hands, and tears streamed down freely._

"_Exactly my point." I didn't look up, but his tone had that icy glare to it._

_Damn this life…_

* * *

><p>I couldn't find Feliciano anywhere around base today, so Ivan was busy being right-hand man for now. As of current we've received some help from a man. He says he'll meet up with us today, but I'm not sure when. I waited in that small conference room.<p>

My patience was about to run out when the door opened.

The man smiled, his emerald eyes shining with a glint behind them.

"And you are?" He asked before taking a seat. I'm guessing the question was directed to me. I shrugged and answered.

"Ludwig Beilschimdt. Yours?"

A Cheshire cat's grin adorned his face. "As of now, I'm not obliged to answer."

He dropped a manila folder down on the table and took a few papers out of it.

"Now, how much do you need?" That bright smile came back. This man was annoying for sure.

"Everything."

He proceeded to tell us the location and current status of every member of the team we were looking for. It's amazing how he got all of this.

"This boy, Alfred, is currently being nursed back to top condition at Arthur's house in London. Sadly my sources couldn't pinpoint the location of his house. Half of the time they say he vanished into thin air, actually."

"Anything else?" I heard Ivan ask.

"Oh, a Russian! This team of yours… what's it like?"

"After the trade."

He laughed and continued on. "Right, right. Currently, they have been lying low. I've heard rumors of a planned switch to Berlin though. The group's first plan was to stay in DC for a few more weeks while Gilbert went ahead to London. Now that DC's been bombed, however, their plans have been sped up. Arthur seems to have a nick for these sort of things so be cautious."

_Gilbert… why does that sound familiar?_

"Is that all?"

"Yes. Now…?"

The case was set down on the table.

"As promised. You can count once you leave the place. The information that you asked for is inside the brief too."

He walked out the door and gave us a smile.

That man was strange, for lack of a better word.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

A/N: Romano angst, England angst… I know that the second/ third genre to this thing is angst. It's too angst-y to ignore. Romano's part onwards got considerably dark and creepy… What is with all the dips? It's like my fingers like to write angst!


	6. Don't Mess With Me

**Warning: OOC-ness done on purpose, Spain going conquistador**

**5: Don't Mess With Me **

The stairs creaked underneath my feet as I went up. America was finally asleep – thank God – and it was about time I got some, too.

This whole week has been a hectic one. We've found America and France, but our plans have moved up quite a bit. Italy would have warned me about anything before hand, but I didn't expect _him _to launch the attack this soon. America seems fine, despite the minor injuries he'd received. Then there was that voice in my head…

Instead of going to sleep like I should have, I turned myself back down the stairs to my basement. It's time I started planning. Things weren't looking too good.

On my way there I saw Prussia sprawled out on the couch. Canada was on the floor on a makeshift bed out of the couch cushions and a spare blanket. The frog said that he'd stay in France for a while. I thanked whatever gods at be when he said that.

When I got down there, everything was still in place. No one seems to have come here except for me. Good. That means they're actually _following_ some rules.

"Now…" I quickly flicked on a switch and went to my study. "Where to start…"

"Hey."

At the sound of the voice I quickly whipped around, grabbing hold of the nearest blunt object… which so happened to be a thick book. I relaxed when I saw the person's face.

"… Spain. What are you doing here?"

He gave me a smile that wasn't his signature. "I've got something you might want." He held up a shiny metal brief case. "… information on Germany and the others."

"Really now?" I asked in slight shock and disbelief.

He threw me the case and it opened in my arms. I was amazed at the amount of papers inside. "Check for yourself."

Little did I know that was possibly one of the worst possible decisions of my life.

* * *

><p>"<em>You understand the assignment, right?"<em>

I've been brooding over our orders for the past hour or so. As of now, I'm waiting for Tino at the exit to our world.

"_Stake out for an hour or so. If you gather any other information, make sure it's significant so that it won't be a waste of our time."_

"I'm here, Feliciano! Sorry for the wait." The Finn said while running towards me.

I gave him a small smile. "No problem." I took a small glance at his gear… Is that his infamous sniper rifle? "Sniper gear? What for?" I heard myself ask.

"Sorry, this was my part of the briefing. A little injury can't hurt, right? It'll slow them down a bit."

I shrugged and had him follow me out the portal.

* * *

><p>When Tino and I stepped back out, the night sky greeted us. There was a cool breeze and very light rain. The town of London was asleep, its bustling streets empty.<p>

Apparently we landed right in front of England's house.

"Well aren't we lucky. Tino, set up your gear a roof near by. Make it quick, too. I'll try to draw someone out, if anyone's awake."

The man rushed up the fire escape of a nearby apartment and set himself up on the roof, after giving me an okay, I decided to see if there was anyone awake inside. Snooping around the house, I discovered a small window with light dimly shining through. With the height and position of it, this window was probably in England's basement.

I stepped out of the small niche that hid the window. I motioned to Tino that this place was fine for a first shot. I heard the click of something after that, the clip maybe? Maybe the safety…

"Not yet."

My voice crackled over the radio in his ear.

"I still don't know _who_ is in there."

I saw him nod from the roof.

"_Did you check the tracker though? I thought Ivan mentioned it to you."_

"That? Oh… I almost forgot."

I took a small, slick device from my back pocket. A green blip was on the exact spot where England's house was. Looks like this thing worked after all.

"Whoever the tracker was sent with, it's right in the house. I don't know where exactly."

I carefully wiped the fog off the small window, hoping to not make a sound. Once I had a good enough view, I peered in.

"Tino, there are two people here. One of them is- Wait he is Arthur. I see the thick eyebrows… The other one…!"

_It can't be!_

"_Well?"_

_Spain! _

"I haven't seen this man before. He looks Hispanic, tan skin, brown hair. That's the most I could get through this. It looks like they're in a conversation. I can't make out anything though."

I sighed. "You can set up shot now."

* * *

><p>A bullet just whizzed past England's face. It grazed him lightly, because I saw a little bit of bleeding. I dodged it just in time. It hit the brick wall and caused a small crack in the blocks.<p>

"What the _hell _was that?"

I picked up the shell and examined it. "It's a sniper's bullet. Possibly from Finland."

He looked at me shocked.

"There's a tiny imprint of the Finnish flag on the shell."

"Sorry… Wait, Finland? Spain, do you know of the Winter War?"

"Yes… Why?"

"Let's just say Russia will never send any of his personal guards to Finland during wartime against him ever again."

My eyes widened and I nodded. I knew of the consequences of said war, but I never heard about that bit on Russia.

"Anyways, it looks like I'm being targeted again. Great, just great!"

_Again?_

He asked if I had any weapons on hand and I said no, to which he threw me a pistol.

England had that glint in his eyes.

It was the same glint he carried when he burned down my _precious_ armada.

"I think I'll show whoever's targeting me not to mess with a former empire."

* * *

><p>Tino's shot missed. <em>Missed!<em>

From what I heard before, you know, when we still remembered, Finland never missed a shot! Maybe a few, but besides that, he was practically flawless!

Actually, it wasn't _missed _necessarily. England dodged the bullet, as did… _Spain._

I heard footsteps clambering up the stairs, and then the front door opening. Just what I need, a street fight. How splendid.

"Show yourself!" I heard England say. He cocked a pistol. I looked from my hiding place in the corner. Spain wasn't with him… for now at least.

"_Warning shot?"_

"Why? Did you set up two different posts?"

"_Exactly."_

"Fine by me. As long as you don't get caught."

The shot bounced off the cobblestone streets with a sharp _ping_! I heard England mutter something under his breath, and then fire a shot a Tino's second post. He shouldn't be there right now, anyways.

* * *

><p>"<em>Spain, you're right. It is Finland. I just got a warning shot near my feet."<em>

I was currently stationed on the roof, redressed in black so I couldn't be seen. Hopefully.

England thought of the plan that we spilt up, one to the roof and one on the ground. He assumed there was only one assailant, but he predicted there could be one more.

And he was right.

Feliciano was right under me.

And silver was glinting underneath his cloak.

* * *

><p><em>Plip…<em>

_What!_

"_Hola, mi amigo."_

His voiced was laced with a smirk, and he proudly held a knife to my neck.

"What do you want from me?" My voice came out low and demanding, hoping England wouldn't notice me. Tino had to keep him busy.

"I simply want an answer as to why you're doing this, _little Italy_."

It was after that sentence that I caught a glint in his eye. My brother told me how Spain acted when he was a conquistador. He told me about a look he got, and how his voice took a dip off the sadistic side.

All those conditions fit.

"Anything I tell you now, will be _none _of your concern."

He pressed the knife in a bit deeper and I felt myself cringe.

"Now tell me the truth, Veneziano. _I_ don't want to have to dig deeper. I know _you_ don't want that, too."

_I need a miracle…_

**Disclaimer: **Oh look~! I magically gained the rights to APH because of Iggy's faires! Yeah right...

**A/N:** I am _so so so sorry _for the delay! Writer's block struck me hard last week. I couldn't even get any idea for a vid! Enough of my apologies, I think I gave Spain Suzaku's CBSD. I doesn't help that the two look alike! And then he took a dip off the creepy side. Poor Vene!


	7. Heroes & Cons

**Warning: None, surprisingly. Unless Prussia and Iggy's language counts. **

**6: Heroes & Cons**

I felt the words form in my mouth.

"I… I surrender. Just, please… don't hurt me."

* * *

><p><em>Ping!<em>

Damn… Another shot dodged! I hate having Finland as an opponent. He's sniping and I'm _out in the open_! If I could just pinpoint those shots…

"Where…"

My eyes traced paths toward a nearby rooftop. _If he's there then…_ I quickly darted behind a nearby wall. After that, I slowly made my way toward what should be Finland's post. Making sure I wouldn't run out of ammo, I reloaded. A few steps before the top, I heard something sink into the stone roofing. I took the last step to the top and was poised and ready, but…

"Gone, dammit!"

* * *

><p>I woke up to the sound of America and Prussia arguing.<p>

Rubbing my eyes, I blinked at the arguing pair in front of me.

"But he-"

"'But he' my ass Alfred! The boy is nice and fine, so shut up already! So what if he tried to slit you twice in a row! If he's nice here, it doesn't matter alright?"

"Guys? What's going on?" I asked while putting my glasses on.

"Ve~! You're awake!"

My eyes widened a bit. _I… Italy?_

I heard the stairs creak. I guess all the commotion between bro and Prussia must've woken England up. England was now at the foot of the stairs, holding onto the railing. Then he told both of them to be quiet.

"Alfred, go back to your room. You still need rest."

"But!"

"You don't want your wounds to worsen, now would you?"

America grumbled something under his breath and left.

"Canada and Prussia, follow me upstairs. You too, Italy."

_What could be so important at this early in the morning?_

* * *

><p><em>Damn that Spaniard for leaving me with another mess to take care of. Why did I agree to house the boy in the first place? I already had one.<em>

Canada and Prussia walked into my room, with Italy following shortly after. They all took seats in different areas of the room.

"The both of you are probably wondering why Italy is suddenly with us, correct?"

They both nodded.

"I think its best that I explain, right England? It would probably be shorter too." Italy said with a smile. A genuine one this time. I gave him a nod.

"I got captured."

… Well, that was blunt.

Prussia let out a laugh from his place on the bed.

"With the way you've been now? Hah! You expect me to believe that?"

"Prussia- " Canada started, but he was cut off by Italy.

"By Spain."

And then the arrogant German fell face first into the floor.

"_WHAT!"_

"Let's just say I didn't know Big Brother Spain could be so… cruel."

As I went over to try and help Prussia stop his now bleeding nose, Canada spoke up.

"Italy… That still doesn't explain why you're acting like… well, _you_."

He stood up and went to gaze out the windowsill, but he explained why to while looking at the sky. It was blue today, surprisingly.

Canada's mouth was left agape. And when Prussia hit the floor this time, he dragged me down by the collar.

"_You bloody git!" _I yelled while wiping my bleeding nose. Argh… This hurts.

He got back up and looked away from me, arms crossed. "Serves you right for being bad leverage."

"Le- _Leverage!_ _Damn you Kraut, you know that?" _That's it. Leverage? That was the last straw, Prussia!

As my fist grew closer to the idiot's face, Canada stepped in between us. He sighed and had a disappointed look on his face.

"England, I thought you were more responsible than this. After all, _you _were the one who said he didn't want to wake up to an argument in the morning." My bad. "And besides, I think Italy needs comforting." The Canadian motioned to Italy, who by now had stepped out onto the balcony. The view was draped by the curtains, but a few sobs were heard through the glass.

Prussia immediately jumped up and out, consoling Italy with all his "awesome-ness." Canada followed suit and helped a bit as well. I headed downstairs to check on America.

* * *

><p>"<em>England! I declare myself <em>independent! _I'm not your little brother anymore. I can take care of myself!"_

_My former caretaker charged me, bayonet poised and ready. _

"_I won't allow it!" _

_The charge came so close, but he stopped halfway, tears welling up in his eyes. He dropped his bayonet and came down on his knees. Why… _

"_Dammit… I… I can't do this, not to you... Not to you, America. Why?" A fist dug itself into the muddy ground._

_My soldiers kept steady. I looked onto him with pity. _

"_You used to be so big… but now…"_

* * *

><p>I heard a knock on my door. Who could it be? I'm not expecting anyone at all. England never told me anything, he hasn't called either. … Dear Lord, please let it be anyone <em>but <em>him!

"_Hola Lovi~!"_

Dear Lord, why do you hate me?

"Get away from me you tomato loving bastard!" I shoved the door in his face, and he came in through the window. Shoot… forgot to lock that. He gave me an apologetic smile.

"C'mon, that's not the way to treat your former Boss, now is it?"

"Ah…" Great. I'm at a loss of words other than that. "Fine… What do you want?"

He led me to the kitchen where he made us some hot cocoa. Since when did I- ! Oh never mind. ("Why in the middle of summer?" "You've never learned how to wait, have you? Oh well, here!") He took a scoop of gelato and put one in each cup.

"Gelato in hot chocolate?" I looked at the gelato-topped chocolate in my hands.

"Just something I picked up." He said with the wave of a hand. Then he made me follow him to the couch.

"You still haven't told me why you're here."

Antonio laughed at me and smiled. "You still haven't noticed?"

"Eh?"

"I'm back!"

_BLAM_

"_IDIOTA!_ You do- don't know how long I've been waiting to hear you say that!" I heard myself say. And I think I just head butt-ed Spain too hard. He crashed onto the wood floor – not the wood dammit! – and I think he passed out… Oh well.

I sighed and picked him up, carefully making my way upstairs. Looks like I'll have to wait a while.

* * *

><p>"Well, look what we have here~! A little Frenchman all tied up!" I smiled. France glared at me from his tied up position on the wooden chair.<p>

"R-Russia- "

"Call me Ivan, da? If you don't…" I eyed my pipe with a smile.

"Ivan… What's the use of capturing me? I have nothing, I own nothing. I'm just an old Frenchman with not much to his name."

"Says _France._"

His words came choked out, eyes wide with shock, fear, and panic.

"_Wh- What?"_

* * *

><p>I rubbed my head wearily.<p>

"Oh… Romano, how long have I been out?"

Romano looked up at the clock, then back at me. I chuckled a bit to myself. He had a little foam mustache from the hot chocolate!

"Maybe thirty minutes or so. I- I didn't mean to hit you that hard… bastard."

I sat up from my position on the bed, and looked him in the eye. I think he got my message, because he set the cup of cocoa down on a nearby table. His tone was serious too.

"Where to?"

* * *

><p>A bit of blood was on my pipe now, but that didn't matter. I could just wash it away anyways.<p>

"Does anyone else know?"

"I- I'm not telling you." France had a look of steel in his eyes. I've never seen this side of him before. Oh well, that could easily be broken.

"Do you want to get hit again?"

"No."

* * *

><p>"England! Open the hell up right now! I can't stand waiting any lon- "<p>

I opened the door and Romano fell face first onto the ground. That _had_ to hurt. I sighed.

"What do you want- Spain? What are you doing here?"

He smiled at me, but it was that same Cheshire grin. "Information."

I ushered the two of them in. By now, Italy and the others had settled downstairs in the living room and last I checked, America joined them. Italy was the first to notice his brother come in with a bleeding nose.

"Ve~! Romano! What are you doing here? And why do you have a bleeding nose?"

Romano sent a small glare at his brother to quiet down, to which Italy did.

"I don't care about my nose, and I don't really care about what happened, but what happened was important anyways." He explained very cryptically.

Spain stepped up and spoke next. "Basically, France has been kidnapped."

**Disclaimer: **Me own nothing.

**A/N: **Stupid weather… I would've had this up sooner but the weather's been pretty bad here lately. Sorry for the delay! Again… *shoots self* :D France has been captured. No... This chapter sucks pretty bad. I know. Many of the characters like to have faceplants, don't they?


End file.
